Choisit-Moi
by myram
Summary: 18 ans .Une jeune fille entend les pensés des gens. Elle tombe amoureuse d'un bel homme qui la comprend enfin. Cependant, elle n'est pas la seule qui est attiré par ce mystérieux personnage. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce le seul dont les pensés ne peut lui être révellé?
1. Chapter 1

**Choisit-moi**

Chapitre 1

Un coup d'œil dans le miroir me rappela ma mauvaise mine. J'en étais malheureusement la seule responsable. J'étais démoli…

Et pourtant tout était de ma faute.

_« Rien n'arrive pour rien » _ne cessait de me répéter Sabrina, ma coloc.

J'avais fait une erreur, et maintenant il m'a quitté.

Je regagnais en silence mon confortable divan dans l'intention de passer la soirée à regarder une série films, mon chat comme seul compagnie.

_Au moins, toi, tu es encore là, misty, _pensais-je en soupirant.

J'avais pourtant tout fait pour empêcher que cette situation se produise, en vain. Il est trop tard. Ça faisait en petit moment que William se doutait de mes pouvoirs, je crois. Je lui ais finalement avoué la vérifié. _Quelle idiote_. Il n'a pas supporté que je sois différente. Je ne lui en veux pas, qui voudrais d'une anomalie comme moi?

J'ai découvert mes pouvoirs vers l'âge de 13 ans. À l'époque, je voyais plutôt cela comme un don de la vie. J'ai commencé par apprécier pouvoir entendre les pensés des gens autour de moi. Il a fallu un bon moment à mes parents avant de se remettre du choc. Je leur en voulais lorsqu'ils m'emmenaient chez le médecin pour vérifier ce qui clochait chez moi. Tous les examens étant normaux, les médecins ont tous cru que j'inventais de toute pièce. Après quelque temps, mes parents ont commencé à prendre peur et ont décidé d'arrêter d'en parler aux médecins de crainte que le gouvernement m'enferme pour me « fouillé le cerveau ». Seuls mes proches étaient au courant de la situation.

Sept ans plus tard, ce « don » commençait toutefois de plus en plus à m'agacer. Ce n'était pas toujours facile d'entendre les moindres réflexions intimes des gens.

Je me ressaisi et me concentrais sur le film devant moi. L'histoire typique de la fille timide qui tombe en amour avec le gars le plus populaire du lycée. « Rien pour m'aider à me sentir mieux… ».

Le téléphone sonna.

-Oui

-Hey, Hanna!

-Salut Sabrina

-Comment vas-tu?

-J'ai eu des jours meilleurs disons…

-Hanna, je suis désolé de ne pas être là pour toi ce soir. Si tu savais…J'aimerais mille fois mieux être avec toi en ce moment, mais tu connais mon père…Il m'aurait tué d'avoir manqué ce souper de famille.

-Hum…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je rentre demain matin et j'ai tout planifié pour notre fin de semaine! Il n'est pas question que tu reste écraser sur ton divan tout le week-end! Ce gars est un salaud qui ne sais pas ce qu'il manque, tu es génial, Hanna.

-Si tu le dit…

-Bon, je te laisse, ca commence. Max te dit salut. Bye Hanna!

-Bye.

Je savais ce que « planifié le week-end » voulais dire pour Sabrina. Une façon détourner de faire la fête. Je n'en avais pas tellement envie, mais Sabrina réussissait toujours à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. J'admirais sa force et sa joie de vivre. Elle était toujours en beauté et faisait un couple parfait avec son copain, max. Ils avaient même été élu roi et reine du lycée, l'an dernier.

J'éteignis la télévision et décidait de me faire couler un bain chaud. Rien de tel pour se détendre.

J'allumais mon IPOD et ouvrit le robinet.

Tout mon corps se détendit au contact de l'eau chaude. Et je restais planté là, immobile, les yeux fermés, pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant à William. Il est vrai que notre relation n'avait pas duré plus que quelques mois, mais je tenais beaucoup à lui. Quand j'ai enfin eu le courage de lui avouer mon « don », il m'a regardé comme si j'étais un extraterrestre et m'a quitté. Mes parents m'avaient pourtant averti…

Épuisé, je sortie du bain et me regarda dans le miroir. Mes grands yeux vert était rougit par les larmes et mes longs cheveux noir était emmêlé. _Tant pis._ J'allais tout droit me couché en maudissant intérieurement de ne pas être une fille normale.

La grasse mâtiné du lendemain me fit du bien. Mes vacances s'achevaient et je devais en profiter. Le job que j'avais décroché au poste de police comme secrétaire m'enchantait énormément et j'avais hâte de commencer. C'était un début à tout.

Je me dirigeai machinalement vers la cuisine quand j'entendis un bruit derrière moi.

-Sabrina!

-Salut, Hanna! Je suis revenu aussitôt que j'ai pu. Tu te sens mieux?

-Un peu. Tu m'as manqué hier soir.

-Crois-moi, je vais me rattrapé! Je nous ais prévu une séance intensive de magasinage cette après-midi ainsi qu'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Nous irons ensuite dans un club danser jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Tu vas voir, c'est un remède infaillible pour les peines d'amour.

_Aie._

-De toute façon, reprit-elle, tu n'a pas le choix. J'ai déjà invité max et ses copains pour qu'ils nous rejoignent au _Select_. D'ailleurs, savait-tu que Patrick avait un œil sur toi?

-Sab, tu sais, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. Georgeville est une petite ville, je risque de tomber sur William.

-Et c'est tant mieux! Écoute, si ce gars n'est pas foutu de t'aimer tel que tu es, alors c'est lui le perdant dans l'histoire. Ressaisit toi et tu l'aura vite oublier. Allez vient, je connais une super boutique au centre-ville où nous allons dénicher de quoi faire tourner les têtes!

_Et c'est parti_

La bonne humeur de Sabrina me fit pendant un instant oublier mes malheurs. Elle me fit essayer des robes dont je n'aurais jamais osé porter en public.

-Allez Han, tu es canon avec cette robe sur le dos!

Une petite intrusion dans sa tête me fis comprendre qu'elle le pensait vraiment.

Je me regardais dans le miroir. La robe rouge moulante –très courte- était beaucoup trop sexy à mon gout et je ne voyais pas comment c'était possible de danser dans cette tenue. Je devais par contre avouer qu'elle m'avantageait bien.

-D'accord, je veux bien la porter ce soir.

-Génial!

Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps à Sabrina pour trouver LA robe parfaite. Quant à moi, n'importe quel tenu lui allait à merveille. Son choix s'était finalement arrêter si une petite robe noir moulante avec un décoté très prononcé qui contrastait bien avec ses long cheveux doré.

Une halte chez le coiffeur me fit le plus grand bien. Quoi de mieux qu'un changement de look pour un nouveau départ? Le coiffeur fit la boue en constatant l'état de mes cheveux. La couleur de mes cheveux fut rehaussée d'un noir jais et mes pointes coupés. Une frange rebelle se dessina sur mon visage et le résultat était tout simplement parfait.

De retour à l'appartement, Sabrina entreprit de me maquiller et me coiffer comme une professionnelle. Puisqu'il était inutile de la raisonner, je me laissais faire.

J'interceptais certaine de ses pensées pendant son travail «_Il va regretter ce qu'il lui a fait_ » ou « _J'ai hâte de retrouver max…il est tellement sexy_ ».

-Écoute Sab, arrête d'en vouloir à William. Il a paniqué et c'est compréhensible. J'aimerais que tu reste en dehors de cette histoire.

-Han, tu sais que je déteste quand tu lis mes pensés. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, ce salaud t'a abandonné et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends sa défense.

-Arrêtons d'en discuté, veut-tu?

-Tu as raison, ce soir, on oublie tout et on fait la fête!

Sabrina recula pour admirer son travail.

-Parfait, déclara-t-elle. Tu es à couper le souffle!

Je me retournais pour me regarder dans la glace. Le résultat me surpris. Mes yeux envelopper de mascara était ce qui frappait le plus. Mes cheveux était légèrement vagués et mes pommettes rougis. Sabrina avait fait du beau travail.

Pendant que celle-ci s'affairait à se mettre belle elle-même, j'allai m'asseoir un instant sur mon lit. Je pris mon cellulaire. Aucun nouveau message. J'avais, jusqu'à maintenant, résister à l'envie d'appeler William en le suppliant de revenir.

_Non…pas de larme ce soir. _

Je repris mes esprits et alla grignoter un morceau avant de partir. Une salade de pâte ferait l'affaire.

Quelque instant plus tard, Sabrina et moi quittions l'appartement pour une soirée qui allait promettre…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Le _Select _est le club le plus populaire de la ville. Le décor est moderne et la piste de danse assez grande. Nous nous dirigeons vers une table, au hasard. La pièce vibre au son du dernier hit de Pitbull.

Max et ses amis commencèrent à arriver. Individuellement, ces gars semblait toujours tr

Es gentil, mais en gang, un samedi soir, il devenait les gars les plus immature qui soit. Sabrina alla vite retrouver son cher max qui le parsema de baiser langoureux.

-Hey c'est la belle Hanna!

Je me retourna. C'était Patrick, un ami à Max. Je rougis, me rappelant le commentaire de Sabrina plus tôt dans la journée.

-Bonjour Patrick. Comment vas-tu?

-Mieux depuis que tu es là! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es ravissante.

Je lui souris. Patrick avait toujours été gentil avec moi, mais je n'avais jamais été attiré par lui. On se connaissait à peine, d'ailleurs.

Sabrina s'avança.

-Hanna, je te laisse discuter avec le beau Patrick. Je vais faire un tour sur la piste de danse avec max. A tantôt!

Sabrina ne prêta pas attention à mes yeux affolés. Je n'avais pas très envie de passer la soirée avec Patrick. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais du venir. La douleur était encore vive dans mon cœur. Je bu une gorgé de mon cocktail et je prétextai vouloir aller au toilette. Patrick acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres. Je jetai un regard sur la piste de danse. Sabrina était une très bonne danseuse et plusieurs gars avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, comme d'habitude.

Je pris un moment dans la cabine à me demander ce que je fessais ici. _Sabrina, bien sur._

Je retournai lentement vers notre table. Sabrina vena à ma rencontre et me supplia de l'accompagner sur la piste de danse.

_D'accord…_

Elle m'entraina avec elle et nous rejoignîmes Max et…Patrick. Sabrina avait du le faire venir sur la piste de danse pendant que j'étais au toilette. _Qu'importe._

C'était toujours très épuisant pour moi d'être dans un lieu bondé de monde. Je m'efforçais de créer mentalement un mur protecteur pour ne pas entendre les pensés de tout ces jeunes en rut. Sabrina m'avait déjà demandé un jour d'espionner mentalement les pensés de max pour savoir s'il était fidèle. Max ne sais pas à propos de mes pouvoirs. Je l'avais fais, pour elle, et depuis ce jour, elle était scotché à ses bras. « _C'est l'homme de ma vie!_ » avait-elle répondu lorsque je lui ais annoncé qu'il n'avait pas de pensés infidèle.

La musique était plaisante à écouter et je dû m'avouer après un certain temps, que ça fessait du bien de danser et de me concentrer uniquement sur le rythme de la musique. Pendant un instant, je me senti normal. Je souris intérieurement, mon verre à la main.

Je vis Patrick s'avancer dangereusement. Sabrina me fait un clin d'œil.

-Alors, est-ce que tu t'amuse, ma belle? me souffla Patrick à l'oreille.

Je relâchais ma garde pour lire ses pensés.

_Allez…boit ma belle... T'est vraiment trop sexy…_

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand mon cœur arrêta de battre. _William._ Il était là, au fond de la pièce, à me regarder, une main à la bière. Sabrina capta ma détresse.

-Ignore-le, Han. Viens avec moi.

Elle me dirigea avec elle dans un coin un peu plus en retrait de la piste de danse. Je ne pouvais plus voir William d'où j'étais maintenant. Je lui étais reconnaissante, du même coup, de m'avoir éloigné de Patrick.

Après plusieurs chansons et plusieurs verres, j'avais mal aux pieds et je décidai de retourner à la table. J'entrevis Patrick me suivre aussitôt. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de me rejoindre que déjà, William était planté devant moi.

_Zut_

-Hanna, est-ce qu'on peut se parler, un instant?

Je le regardais, incrédule.

-Je crois qu'il n'y plus rien à dire, Will.

Je me retournai, décider à quitter cet endroit. Je marchai droit vers le vestiaire pour reprendre ma veste. Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Allez, vient un instant avec moi, dehors. Reprit-il.

_Argg_

-D'accord.

William me suivra à l'extérieur jusqu'au parc, à deux coin de rue. Je m'assis sur un banc et il m'imita.

-Tu es très belle ce soir. J'adore cette coupe de cheveux.

Ce commentaire me fit plaisir intérieurement, mais je ne le démontrai pas.

- Que veux-tu?

-J'ai bien réfléchit, Hanna. Je reconnais que ma réaction a été un peu…exagérée quand tu m'as annoncé tes « dons ». J'ai paniqué et j'ai pris peur. Je suis vraiment désoler de t'avoir fait de la peine. Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui encore, je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter être avec une fille qui peut constamment lire mes pensés. De toute façon, je voulais t'annoncer que je quitte la ville lundi prochain. J'ai décroché un job à New York.

-Félicitation, dis-je sans entrain.

-Han, j'éprouve beaucoup d'affection pour toi et sache que ton secret est bien gardé avec moi.

_Il disait vrai, constatais-je_

-Merci.

Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je le regardai quitter, me laissant là, seule. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je pleurai un instant.

J'entendis des pas venant à ma rencontre. C'était Sabrina et Patrick, le visage couvert d'inquiétude.

-Ohhh attend que je le rattrape celui-là, il ne paie rien pour attendre! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore dit pour être dans cet état?

-Sab…non…il n'est venu que pour s'excuser, il n'a rien fait de mal. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Sabrina me pris dans ses bras.

-Allez, on rentre maintenant. Max à proposer de raccompagner plusieurs de ses amis, alors ma voiture est pleine. Patrick s'est gentiment offert de te raccompagner, par contre. Dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. On se rejoint tantôt, à l'appartement, d'accord?

Je fais un signe de la tête, trop épuisé pour parler. L'alcool commençait également à me monter à la tête. J'avais de la difficulté à penser et à marcher. Sabrina s'éloigna et Patrick mis un bras sur ma taille. Il m'ouvrit la portière de sa toute nouvelle Subaru et s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir à son tour.

- Tu sais, Hanna, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce type t'a laisser tomber. Tu as l'air d'une fille sacrément génial.

_Et bandante…_

Cette pensée me fit grimacer. Je ne répondis pas.

Le trajet fut baigné dans le silence. La soirée était décidément un véritable fiasco.

La voiture se gara enfin et le moteur s'arrêta. Patrick sorti du véhicule, m'ouvrit la portière et m'aida à me lever.

-Merci Patrick, c'est gentil. Je suis correct pour rentrer, maintenant. Bonne nuit.

-Tu plaisante? Tu as de la difficulté à marcher et ton appartement est au 3e étage. Laisse-moi t'aider.

_Allez…dit oui._

Mon mal de tête me faisait souffrir. Je soupirai.

-D'accord.

Patrick me soutient jusqu'à l'appartement, au troisième étage. Je senti à l'occasion son visage près de moi. Il semblait sentir mes cheveux. Arrivé au numéro 346, il trouva facilement mes clés dans ma bourse et m'ouvrit la porte.

-Merci encore… Patrick. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, tu as déjà assez fait pour moi.

Il se tenait là, dans l'embrassure de la porte et ne bougea pas pour autant. Il était plutôt mignon, en fait. Je le regardais, et, sans prévenir, il me planta brusquement un baiser sur les lèvres. J'entendis la porte de l'appartement se refermer par un coup de pied de sa part. Des tonnes de pensés provenant de Patrick s'entassait dans ma tête et je n'avais plus la force de les faire taire. Je senti une main frôler mon dos à la recherche de la fermeture éclair de ma robe .

Je repris vaguement mes esprits.

-Arrête Patrick. Je n'en ais pas envie!

_Mais moi si_

Je le poussais, bien décider. Il ria et en profita pour retirer ses pantalons. Je couru à toute vitesse vers ma chambre et ferma la porte.

-Allez, Hanna, tu sais bien que tu en a envie. Ton copain t'a abandonné et je suis là pour te réconforter.

- Va-t'en!

Je n'avais pas de verrou sur la porte de ma chambre, si bien qu'un seul coup de force de sa part suffit à ouvrir la porte. Patrick me jeta sur le lit. Je me débattis, impuissante. Ma robe se déchira et il m'enfonça les deux mains sur le lit.

-NONN!

Une étrange énergie bleu se dégagea de mon corps et alla tout droit frapper de plein fouet Patrick. Celui-ci se retrouva à terre, à l'autre bout de la pièce, sonné. Je repris ma respiration…Que c'était-il passé? Je me levais. Ma tête tournait énormément. Je vomi sur le tapis de ma chambre et je m'effondrai.

_Merci de me lire, Reviews s.v.p!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_Hum…_

-Hanna! Tu te réveille enfin! Mais qu'es-ce qui s'est passé hier soir?

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Je suis toujours vêtu de ma robe rouge, détendu sur le lit. Sabrina a du me transporter pour être plus confortable.

-Je crois m'être évanoui…

-Hanna, tu dois me raconter. Je t'est trouvé hier soir, inconsciente sur le plancher et Patrick blessé à la tête de l'autre coté de la chambre. Il est à l'hôpital. Hanna, bon sang, qu'es-ce que tu lui as fait?

-J'en sais rien…Je me souviens qu'il m'ait raccompagné jusqu'à l'appartement, ensuite…il a tenté de couché avec moi et soudain, une force a jailli de mon corps et l'a propulsé dans les airs. J'ignorais que j'étais capable de faire ça.

-Ohh je suis vraiment désolé, Han. J'étais sur que Patrick était un bon gars. Je crois qu'on peut porter plainte à la police si tu veux.

-Non, surtout pas. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à expliquer comment j'ai réussit à mettre Kao un homme plus fort que moi.

-Tu as raison, mauvaise idée. Allez viens, je t'aide à prendre un bain.

-Pourquoi n'est tu pas rentrer directement à l'appartement hier?

-Ah heu…tu sais moi et Max on a discuté et le temps à filer sans que je m'en aperçoive…

-Sab, je n'est pas besoin de lire dans tes pensés pour savoir ce que « discuté » veut dire pour toi.

Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules en souriant.

J'ai consacré le reste de la journée à me reposer, lire et me questionner sur ce nouveau pouvoir. Quand est-ce que tout ça allait se terminer? J'ouvre mon ordinateur en décidant d'en informer mes parents.

Je clique sur Skype et l'image rassurante de ma mère, Carla, apparaît.

-Bonjour, ma chérie, comment vas-tu?

-Bien. J'ai eu heu...un petit incident hier soir.

-Est-ce William qui t'importune encore?

-Non, non…non. Disons que j'ai eu une petite dispute avec un ami de max hier soir. Je me suis mise à m'énerver et soudain, une lueur bleu s'est dégagé de mon corps et l'a littéralement repoussé de plusieurs mètres. Il s'est cogné la tête contre le mur et je me suis évanoui. Il est à l'hôpital.

-Oh mon dieu. Est-ce que ca va, chérie?

-Oui…Cette énergie m'a vider de mes forces, mais je vais mieux.

-Mais qu'es-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce garçon, pour te mettre en colère à ce point?

-Il…a insulté Sabrina.

Je perçois l'hésitation dans ses yeux.

-Tu en es sur?

-Oui, maman.

-Tu va devoir apprendre à contrôler ce nouveau pouvoir comme tu l'as fait pour capter les pensées des gens. Celui-ci semble vouloir te protéger, alors c'est une bonne chose. Tu dois quand même te faire discrète.

-Oui, je vais être prudente. Dit salut à papa.

-Bien sur, bonne journée, ma puce.

Ma mère quitte skype. Je reste devant l'écran d'ordinateur, immobile. Je l'est pas eu le courage d'avouer la vérité à ma mère. Elle serait folle d'inquiétude.

Sabrina m'appelle de la cuisine.

-Han, du chinois ça te va pour ce soir?

-C'est parfait! Lançais-je.

Mon nouveau travail commence demain. Je veux oublier tout les derniers évènements et commencer une nouvelle vie. Je regagne lentement le chemin de mon lit en gardant cela à l'esprit.

La vue de mon lit me fit rappeler l'épisode de la veille. Ais-je d'autre pouvoir qui sommeille en moi? Que ce serait-il passé si cette énergie ne s'était pas déclenchée?

_Bip bip bip_

6 :00 AM

La sonnerie du réveille-matin s'est allumée beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. La nuit a été parsemée de cauchemar dont les souvenirs sont plutôt vagues. Je n'y fis pas attention, puisque je dois être en pleine forme pour mon premier jour de travail. J'avais eu le temps quelques jours auparavant de m'acheter des vêtements un peu plus professionnel. Je choisis une blouse bleu pâle ainsi une joli jupe noir moulante, mais pas trop sexy. Mes souliers ballerine noir complétaient bien mon ensemble.

_Parfait_

Je me coiffe et me maquille minutieusement et j'attrape un muffin au passage.

Sabrina arque un sourcil.

-Wow, ces policiers sont très chanceux de travailler avec toi, ricane-t-elle.

-Tu as devant toi la nouvelle Mlle. Mayer !

-Ca te va très bien. Je suis sur que tu vas tous les impressionner.

Je me rends au poste de police, le sourire aux lèvres. Une voiture rouge se gara a coté de moi, dans le stationnement. Je reconnu immédiatement son propriétaire.

_Merde!_

-Hanna!

Je me dirige sans attendre vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, ignorant cet appel.

-Hanna, attend!

Patrick me rattrapa.

-Dégage de mon chemin Patrick!

-Écoute, je suis désolé…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. L'alcool m'a monté à la tête et je regrette tellement.

Patrick me prend par l'épaule et m'oblige à m'arrêter.

-J'aimerais savoir comment tu as fait pour me repousser à ce point cette soirée-là.

Je me retourne encore une fois pour le quitter. Pas question qu'il me gâche la journée.

Patrick me pris brusquement le bras et me retient encore une fois.

-Je n'est pas fini avec toi!

-HEY! Toi ! Lâche tranquille cette jeune femme!

Un homme dans la fin vingtaine courait dans notre direction. Patrick me lâcha aussitôt.

-Je crois que tu devrais partir, dit-il à l'attention de Patrick. Ce n'est pas très prudent d'agresser une jeune femme dans un stationnement rempli de policier.

Patrick sembla hésiter pendant un instant, puis me regarda.

-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, Patrick.

Il regarda avec mépris l'inconnu qui s'était interposé et quitta en faisant crisser ses pneus. Je repris mon souffle. L'inconnu me regarda dans les yeux. Sa beauté me stupéfia.

-Comment allez-vous, mademoiselle…?

-Hanna. Merci beaucoup de votre aide…Je…heu…je dois y aller, je vais être en retard à mon premier jour.

J'ai bafouillé en parlant. Cet homme me fessait apparemment perdre mes moyens.

-Bien sur, répondit-il.

Je le quittais, presque en courant. La réceptionniste, une femme mi-trentaine, m'accueillit avec chaleur et me montra mon bureau.

-Le sergent Mark Davis va vous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Installez-vous, me dis-t-elle.

Je regarde autour de moi. La pièce était chaleureuse et une grande fenêtre me permettait d'admirer les montagnes qui sillonnaient la ville. On cogna à la porte.

-Bonjour Mlle. Mayer.

_Oh mon dieu. C'est l'inconnu du stationnement._

-Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas présenté officiellement. Je m'appelle M. Mark Davis, sergent-détective de ce poste de police et par conséquent, votre patron.

Je m'empourpre, gêné. Je venais tout juste de m'enfuir littéralement de lui il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Il sembla lire mes pensées.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je crois qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me voir embarrassé de cette situation. Voyant que je ne répondais pas –car j'en étais bouche-bée-il continua.

-Mlle. Mayer, votre travaille consistera à gérer mon horaire, transcrire les procès-verbaux, interagir avec la presse et m'assister de quelque façon que ce soit dans le cadre de mes interventions policière. Vous devrez être disponible à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit quand je vous biperai.

Il pointera du doigt une pagette sur mon bureau.

Mark s'avança et s'assit sur le bureau, près de moi. Il se pencha à quelques centimètres de moi.

-Vous devez comprendre, Mlle. Mayer, que vous serez à ma disposition quoi que je vous demande.

Il avait dit ça presqu'en chuchotant. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si profond et ses cheveux d'un noir électrisant…Comment un homme si jeune avait pu si rapidement devenir sergent-détective de la ville? Je relâchai ma barrière mental pour espionner ses pensées. Rien.

-Je comprends mes responsabilités, Monsieur.

Mark me sourit.

-Je suis content que vous ayez accepté ce poste. Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre. Je vous laisse vous installer et je reviens.

Je le regardai bêtement s'éloigner d'une démarche aussi parfaite qu'un dieu.

_Putain_

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? _« Vous serez à ma disposition quoi que je vous demande_ ». Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas réussit à intercepter ses pensés? Mes pouvoirs m'aurait-ils abandonnés?

On cogne de nouveau à la porte. C'était Martine, la réceptionniste. Elle entreprit de me renseigner sur le fonctionnement du poste de police et me présenta à plusieurs collègues. Je tentai de me rappeler de tout les noms et je souriais à chacun eux. L'équipe était petite, mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour protégé notre petite ville. Elle comptait 2 policières parmi eux, Noémy et Charlotte.

Mark sorti de son bureau au moment des présentations.

-J'espère que tu prendras soin de celle-ci, cette fois-ci, Mark.

Je regarde Charlotte, étonné. Que veut-elle dire? Mark avait-il eu des problèmes avec ses anciennes assistantes?

Mark n'y prêta pas attention et me pris par la taille. Son contact me fit frémir. Il m'attira vers son bureau et ferma la porte.


End file.
